A need exists for a method that easy to use to create large and small print media on a variety of substrates, such as T-shirts, mugs, banners and billboards by unskilled, untrained users without the need for a designer or commercial artist.
A further need exists for a system that is easy to provide to a production printer for fast turn around and procurement.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.